


antitesis;

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Snippets
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: Steve, Tony, dan cara mereka berdua terhubung. Untuk #SecretValentine2018





	antitesis;

**Author's Note:**

> iron man, captain america © marvel cinematic universe, yang didistribusikan oleh walt disney sutdios motion pictures. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya ini.

**i.**

Steve mulai yakin bahwa dunia mengizinkan perubahan-perubahan besar berlalu begitu saja. Mungkin, memang seperti itulah sepertinya.

Begitulah cara sejarah tercipta. Begitulah cara dunia dan waktu bergulir. Begitulah reaksi dari waktu dan dunia terhadap memori-memori, yang kian lama kian mengecil, sama seperti halte yang ditinggalkan.

Namun Steve sudah melangkahi hukum kewajaran. Steve adalah anomali. Steve mengkhianati cara sejarah bekerja. Steve adalah masa lalu yang hampir tereduksi, tetapi meledak lagi pada suatu titik, muncul ke permukaan. Pada awalnya, terasa aneh berkawan dengan putra dari orang yang dikenalnya di masa lalu—tetapi beginilah cara dunianya bekerja: dunianya yang berbeda.

**ii.**

Steve kadang-kadang melihat Tony sebagai antitesis dirinya. Biru lawan merah. Steve melihat dunia dengan masa lalu masih berada di genggaman tangannya, sementara itu Tony tidak mau melihat ke belakang lagi. Masa lalu kadang menghantuinya. Namun bagi Steve, masa lalu adalah fondasi.

Langit mendung sore itu hujan pada akhirnya. Steve menemukan Tony tertidur, dan ia mendapati dirinya sendiri mengamati hujan itu hingga reda (sesekali, Tony), lalu berusaha menggali lagi apa yang kemungkinan ia lakukan pada hujan berdekade-dekade yang lalu.

_Tidak sama_.

**iii.**

Ia dan Tony adalah dua gaya yang berbeda.

Tony memilih untuk mengumumkan apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan dua hari lalu, sebuah misi antara hidup dan mati di perbatasan Bolivia, tetapi Steve memilih untuk tetap di belakang panggung. Ia dan Tony memutuskan satu perkara dengan dua cara berbeda. Mungkin cuma akan begitu seterusnya.

Tak mengapa bagi Steve, karena pada akhirnya, pada malam yang sunyi, di gedung markas, saat mereka tak punya siapa-siapa lagi di depan kaca besar yang memperlihatkan kota yang tak pernah tidur, mereka membicarakan semuanya dengan cara yang sama.

Dengan kedamaian.

(Apakah ini? Steve memang sangat mencintai momen-momen seperti ini.)

**iv.**

Namun cara mereka terhubung sepertinya bukan tentang kebahagiaan atau kedamaian atau segala hal yang selalu menenangkan. Garis takdir mereka adalah tentang antitesis.

(Apakah cara mereka terhubung ini masih tentang cinta?)

Steve: _aku tidak bisa menurutinya_.

Tony: _kita harus mengikuti aturan._

Saat itu Steve tak terlalu menyadari bahwa ia berpikir tentang _aku_ , sementara Tony berkata tentang _kita_. Aku dan kau. Berdua. _Aku memperjuangkan ini untukku sendiri dan kau_.

Steve tak melihat dari sisi itu,

saat ia melihatnya, ia dan Tony sudah berada di dua sisi jurang yang berseberangan.

(Cinta jenis apa?)

**v.**

Waktu-waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Tony memudar secepat kepergian Tony. Ketika Steve menengok ke belakang, yang ada hanyalah sejarah. Yang ada sekarang ialah ketakutannya sendiri, karena tak semua manusia dan memori mendapat kesempatan kedua. Semua hal itu tidak seperti dirinya, yang bangkit kembali setelah beberapa periode ditinggalkan oleh waktu. Kehidupan memang semengerikan itu.

Ia meninggalkan negara.

Ia meninggalkan dirinya yang lama.

Ia meninggalkan pandangan-pandangan lama.

Namun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Tony di dalam benaknya. Ia membawanya dalam hati, pergi ke manapun, pergi ke berbagai negara, berlari sebagai buronan, dengan penampilan yang berubah dan hati yang tak lagi sama, dengan beban yang berbeda.

**vi.**

Steve melihat dirinya di sebuah cermin pada suatu malam, dan di sana ia tidak lagi melihat Rogers yang sebelumnya. Rogers abad dua puluh satu yang membentuk dirinya dari tempaan lingkungan yang baru, dari ruang yang begitu penuh dinamika, dari kejadian-kejadian yang dibuat Tony dan dari memori-memori yang sudah tidak bisa terulang.

Steve yang sekarang memang terlihat seperti buronan yang berusaha membakar dirinya sendiri dengan penyesalan.

Ia memecahkan kaca, tetapi penyesalan tetap ada;

dan Tony tetap tak di sini.

(—lalu, kosong lagi. Hampa lagi. Apa yang berbeda dengan tidur di dalam es?)

Kemudian, ia kembali kepada sebuah pertanyaan lama yang pernah bergaung di benaknya. Mungkin cinta itu tak sekadar kebahagiaan, hidup berpasangan, saling mengisi atau berjalan bersama dalam harmoni;

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

>  _antitesis_ sebuah pertentangan  
>  (;) semicolon; _represents a sentence the author could have ended, but chose not to. (—and here they are, both of them, a neverending dynamic through the time, present and future;)_
> 
> #
> 
> a/n: halo, kamu, siapapun itu! mohon maaf hanya bisa memberikan kado yang sangat pendek ini, tetapi ketahuilah, saya senang menulisnya! :D semoga kamu senang dengan ini, sama seperti saya mencintai karya ini. semoga hari-harimu menyenangkan! xoxo


End file.
